This invention relates to a device for equilibrating the flow of liquid out of a central container where the container may not be leveled and more particularly relates to an adjustable weir for fitting as a cap onto the inlet end of fluid distribution pipes originating in a wastewater junction box.
In the treatment of wastewater and particularly wastewater that has been treated in a septic tank, or the like, the effluent from the septic tank is transferred into a drain field wherein the effluent is absorbed into the soil. In the preparation of these drain fields to it receive wastewater effluent, trenches are generally dug in a preselected arrangement and distribution pipes with drainage openings therein are laid into the trenches and covered with gravel, sand and soil.
In the initial treatment of wastewater, the wastewater flows into the septic tank from sewage disposal systems, such as toilets, and the solids settle to the bottom of the tank as the liquids move out through an outlet in the upper portion of the septic tank. The liquid separated from the solids in the septic tank is normally discharged as a partially clarified liquid into subsequent treatment containers including, for example, distribution or junction boxes. This water or liquid is then discharged from the junction boxes to the drain fields by means of distribution pipes exiting the junction boxes.
Sometimes when the junction boxes are installed, or after installation due to uneven settling of the soil, the disposition of the different entry ends of the distribution lines is not along the same vertical planes. The result is that during times of low fluid flow, the wastewater drains first out the distribution lines with entry ends positioned along the lowest vertical plane. This causes more wastewater to enter areas of the drain field served by the lower placed distribution lines and an unequal absorption and dissemination of the wastewater.
Besides unleveled distribution boxes, similar situations arise resulting in uneven distribution of fluids where even distribution or control over distribution is desired. For example, it is also desirable to regulate the flow of liquid through recirculation lines in media based treatment systems.
One solution to this type of problem is to provide flow-equalizing weirs that can be individually adjusted to vary the flow of liquid through each exit location. In septic systems with distribution lines, this can be accomplished through the use of end caps secured over the open ends of the distribution pipes within the junction box. The end caps have a variety of means of varying the height of an opening through the end cover. This permits leveling of all the openings in the distribution pipes within the junction box.
However, these devices often have multiple parts and use a complicated system of manipulating the height of the opening. Multiple parts require more expensive and difficult manufacturing techniques as well as being more difficult for the user to maneuver. Also, the means of securing the device to the distribution pipe has proven to be unsatisfactory. Typically, a single-walled skirt either wraps around or inserts into the distribution pipe. This does not usually provide a very secure fit, especially if there are slight variations in pipe diameter or pipe wall thickness. Also, this means of securing the device to the pipe requires different sized devices for every size pipe and even pipes of the same size with varying wall thickness must each use different devices.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide an effective means for equalizing fluid flow out of unleveled containers.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable weir for liquid distribution systems.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an end cover for the inlet end of fluid distribution pipes originating in a wastewater junction box and wherein the cover has an eccentrically placed opening which can be rotated to change the vertical level of the opening. The opening acts as a weir to promote the even distribution of wastewater out of the distribution box.
Even further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an end cover with an eccentrically placed opening for the inlet end of fluid distribution pipes that attaches to the distribution pipe end with a double-walled skirt attached to and extending outward from the end cover. The double-walled skirt allows for a more secure and watertight fit of the end cover to the pipe and flexibility as to the variance in pipe wall thickness accommodated by the skirt than does a single-walled skirt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a junction box having at least one outlet wherein the outlet has a flow leveling device attached thereto.